


The Joys of Childbirth

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HP: EWE, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron tries to help his wife as she gives birth to their second child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Childbirth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to SweetTale4U for looking this over. I've definitely been loving Ron/Lav lately. I really think she would have changed after the war, but anyways, I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> Prompt: 08/22: agony 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

The Joys of Childbirth

"This is agony," Lavender hissed angrily. "I should have never let you get me pregnant a second time."

Ron flushed, rubbing his wife's arm in what he hoped was a soothing motion. "You're almost there, love."

"Almost there?" Lavender shrieked. "What would you know Ronald Weasley!" 

"Mrs. Weasley, your husband can leave," the Healer said, giving Ron a sympathetic look.

"No, he needs to know what agony he's putting me through," Lavender said. 

After much pushing, crying, and screaming from Lavender, a newborn's cry filled the room.

"She's perfect." Lavender smiled.

Ron smiled back, tears of joy in his eyes.


End file.
